mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Rule Changes 6
It's new map week in Super Monday Night Combat! Gun Mountain has been added to the map rotation. Gun Mountain features a new hazard: The Shelly Cannons. They are the giant guns of Gun Mountain. They cost $750, recharge every 2 1/2 minutes, and will shell the enemy half of the map. Monday Night Fever http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m45IOTCdQgA We are also launching our first set of Flair! Flair are small pieces of... well... flair that you can place on your Pro. Currently only a chest slot is available but we will expand the system in future updates. Check it out! New Rules *Moneyball: Damaging the Moneyball now adds 1 second to the current shield reset time with a maximum of 20 seconds, instead of automatically setting the shield reset to 20 seconds. *Base Turrets: Damaging Base Turrets now adds 1 second to the current shield reset time with a maximum of 40 seconds, instead of automatically setting the shield reset to 40 seconds. *Improved the store menu. Added larger icons. Added full uniform, head, torso, and leg filters for uniforms. *Added "Match Found" sound will now play when the game window is not in the foreground. This can be turned off in the options menu. *Added a button to hide chat in the minimized chat bar. *Changed maximum custom classes from 15 total to 5 per Pro. If you currently have more than 5 for a Pro, you will keep what you have. *Added the ability to delete custom Pros. *Improved readability of highlighted item in UI drop down lists. *Clicking on "Help" now takes into account what screen you are on. *Uniform items are now broken out into full uniform, head, torso and legs. *Player's Agent/Free Agent status is now displayed in your Profile. You are a Free Agent until you purchase something via real money. After that you become an Agent and can use Steam trading. *Death Recap UI now shows only the last 12 seconds worth of damage, giving you a better idea of how you died. *Added new effect for critical headshots. Bug Fixes *Fixed clicking on the game window when it does not have focus issuing a click at the last position the mouse was at when it last had focus. *Fixed a failure to get Friends List with certain names. Bundles *New Bundle: 15 Pieces of Flair *New Bundle: Monday Night Fever Flair *Added Flair: Flair are small items you can place on your Pro. Currently there is only chest pieces but this will expand in the future. *Added Flair to Post-Game Prizes *New Flair: Bullseye *New Flair: Franky *New Flair: Gracie *New Flair: Rainbow *New Flair: Target *New Flair: Magic Fart *New Flair: Peace *New Flair: Skull Haze *New Flair: Skull Crack *New Flair: Derpycorn *New Flair: Tiki *New Flair: Ammo and Bacon *New Flair: Bacon Strips *New Flair: Assassin Mudflap *New Flair: Big Angry Beaver Products *At'em Bomb: Removed from Post-Game Prizes because it's free. *All Magnet: Now changes the priority of pulling churros based on your current health. *Bot Buster: Fixed bonus from not resetting when the player respawned, making it so that only the first 100 bots ever added an effect. Downtown Spunky Arena *Continued art revisions. *Optimized some of the art for better client performance. Gun Mountain *New map: Gun Mountain *New hazard for Gun Mountain only: Shelly Cannons - $750 to use, 2 1/2 minute cooldown, shells the enemy side of the map. Loco Moco Arena *Fixed a hole in Icemen base at the outer edge of map where Pros could get stuck. Assassin *New Taunt: Monday Night Fever *Shuriken Launcher: Radius 8 -> 16 - Should fix some instances of the shurikens doing no damage. Assault *New Taunt: Monday Night Fever Captain Spark *New Taunt: Monday Night Fever *New Uniform: Captain Romance Cheston *New Taunt: Monday Night Fever Combat Girl *New Taunt: Monday Night Fever Gunner *New Taunt: Monday Night Fever *Gunner Deploy: Initial armor now increases with upgrade level: 125/250/300/400 *Gunner Deploy: Headshot protection now activates at the start of the deploy, and deactivates at the end of the deploy pack up animation. *Minigun and Dual Minigun: Spin down time: 2 -> 4 *Minigun and Dual Minigun: No longer sets spin to 0 when using slam or juice. If you slam or juice with the weapon spun up, you will only lose a little spin. *Minigun and Dual Minigun: Reloading now removes any spin up. Gunslinger *New Taunt: Monday Night Fever *Knee Cap: Range: 2304 -> 2048 Karl *New Taunt: Monday Night Fever Leo *New Taunt: Monday Night Fever *Venice Defense: Added death explosion and no longer stays on ground after its death. *Mona Laser: Explosive damage: 40 -> 55 *Mona Laser: Damage: 55 -> 65 *Mona Laser: Range: 2048/3072 -> 1536/2560 *Mona Laser: Alt Fire recovery per damage: 0.075 -> 0.08 *Mona Laser: Alt Fire heal will now heal friendly Combat Kitties, Firebases, and Venice Defenses. Megabeth *New Taunt: Monday Night Fever *Rocket Ma'am: Optimized the rocket trail. Sniper *New Taunt: Monday Night Fever Support *New Taunt: Monday Night Fever *Firebase: Now has its own death effect. *Firebase: Slightly improved the look. Tank *New Taunt: Monday Night Fever *Tank Shield: No longer protects Tank from the Annihilator or Ejectors. Veteran *New Taunt: Monday Night Fever Wascot *New Taunt: Monday Night Fever Category:Patches Category:Release Patches